Meet the Robinsons (YouTube Pictures Style)
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoofs of 2007 Disney film, "Meet the Robinsons". Cast: * Lewis Robinson - Harvey Beaks * Wilbur Robinson - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Young Franny - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) * Franny Robinson - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Grandpa Bud - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Lucille Krunklehorn - Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) * Carl the Robot - Scaredy Squirrel * Mildred - Misha (Chuck's Choice) * Goob - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * The Bowler Hat Guy - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * DOR-15 - K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) * Mr. Willerstein - Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!) * Uncle Fritz - Cricket Green (Big City Greens) * Aunt Petunia - Mundi (Doki) * Cousin Laszlo - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Cousin Tallah - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Uncle Gaston - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!) * Uncle Art - Flain (Mixels) * Aunt Billie - Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Uncle Joe - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Tiny the T-Rex - Todd (Wayside) * Cornelius Robinson - Marty (ToonMarty) * Lefty the Octopus - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Frankie - Finn (Adventure Time) * Uncle Spike and Dimitri - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) and Rigby (Regular Show) * Buster - Nature Cat * The InventCO CEO - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) * Stanley - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Lizzie - Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) * Mini Doris - Bobby Generic (Bobby's World) * Mega Doris - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) * Gym Coach - Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman) * Boy with 'Solar System' project - Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents) * InventCo Receptionist - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * Mr. and Mrs. Harrington - Stanley Griff (Stanley) and Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) * Lewis' Birth Mother - Amy Rose (Sonic X) * Lucille's Father - Leo (Legend Quest) * Reporter (near the end) - Benson (Regular Show) * Goob's Adoptive Parents - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) and Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!) * Frogs - Doki, Yang (Yin Yang Yo!), Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Lincoln Loud (The Loud House), Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History), Jeff Randell (Clarence), Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents), Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future), Veronica (The Fairly OddParents), Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series), Greg (Over the Garden Wall), Rex Owen (Dinosaur King), Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series), Claire (Harvey Beaks), Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs), Claire Foley (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future), Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King), Pearlie, Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World), Konata Izumi (Lucky Star), Amy Anderson (Supernoobs), Fee (Harvey Beaks), Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers), Moff (Harvey Beaks), Chuck Chicken, Chowder, Emmy Altava (Professor Layton Series), Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle), Carrie Krueger (The Amazing World of Gumball), Candence Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Foo (Harvey Beaks), Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends), Johnny Test, Ameila Ruth (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Chloe Park (We Bare Bears), Wanda (The Fairly OddParents), Lina (Yin Yang Yo!), Tootie (The Fairly OddParents), Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls), Raven (Teen Titans Go!), Sapphire (Steven Universe), Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!), Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot), Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice), Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents), Fishtronaut, Coop (Yin Yang Yo!), Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Staci (Paws & Tales) and Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) * Young Frankie - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Baby Lewis - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) Category:YouTube Pictures Category:YouTube Pictures Disney Movies Category:Meet The Robinsons Spoofs